


Jackson's Rage

by chanooa



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Sexual Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-29
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-11-17 07:06:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/548917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanooa/pseuds/chanooa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackson can't take Scott flaunting his body around the locker room any more, and decides to take a piece.<br/>Then it just becomes a clusterfuck of revenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jackson/Scott

Jackson watched as Scott McCall took off his lacrosse uniform piece by piece. He loved watching the boy's tanned muscles ripple as he stretched to remove his clothes, revealing the gorgeous body beneath. He couldn't help thinking that keeping something so beautiful under wraps seemed so unnatural. He had a feral, masculine beauty that should be shown off, not hid in embarrassment.

He banished these queer thoughts, though. He wasn't gay. And it pissed him off that McCall thought he could make him gay. That fucking faggot can't just be queer himself, he has to try and get everyone else to be, too. With his broad, hairless chest, and his cute, crooked smile, and those thick legs. He saw that Scott was now down to his underwear, and everyone else had already showered and left the locker room. McCall and himself got held back to talk about the team as co-captains, so they were a little later than everyone else getting to the showers.

He watched as Scott kept his back to him, slowly lowering his beige boxer-briefs to reveal his perfect, round ass. He had a cute little tanned bubble butt, and it drove Jackson wild. Jackson knew that he was the hottest guy in school, and that he could have any girl, or guy that he wanted. But he didn't want guys. He wasn't a faggot. He didn't have a problem with Danny being queer, he was fine with it. He liked to tease his best friend by exposing bits of skin to him every now and then. Once he even walked out of the shower completely naked while they were both at Danny's house for the night. Jackson said he couldn't find the towels, despite the fact that he'd been there a thousand times before. He liked the idea of being found attractive.

But Danny wasn't like Scott McCall. McCall tried to make him a fag, flaunting his body around and showing off in front of Jackson. Sure, Scott had a girlfriend, but he knew Scott wanted him. And he knew that Scott was trying to get him to ram his dick up that cute little bubble butt. But it wasn't going to work, because Jackson knew he wasn't queer.  
McCall walked into the showers as Jackson stripped off the rest of his uniform and followed him. He watched Scott's cute little bubble butt flex as he strode confidently into the shower. Jackson caught a look of himself in a full length mirror and stopped to admire his body. He didn't have a single gram of fat on his body, and was all muscle. He had nice pecs and ripped abs. His butt was a tight bundle of muscle, and his legs were strong and firm. His chest was hairless, and he had a light dusting of dirty blonde hair around his cock and down his legs. His dick was half-erect from watching Scott walk around, parading his body. His low-hanging balls bounced against his thighs and half-chub as he stalked Scott into the showers.

Scott looked over at him as he entered, and seemed to notice Jackson's now growing erection. "See something you like, faggot?" Jackson asked, grabbing his seven inches by the base and wagging it at Scott.

Scott raised an eyebrow and turned back to his shower, lathering soap on his hairy pits. Jackson walked over and grabbed McCall from behind forcing his arms behind his head. Scott let out a surprised gasp. 

"Yeah, you know you like this shit, you fucking faggot. You know you want me to fuck you, that's why you're always trying to turn me on. Well, let's see how you like it," Jackson said as he slid his pelvis forward, grinding his raging cock into Scott's perfect ass.

"Jackson, stop, what the fuck?" Scott yelled as Jackson moved to hold Scott's arms with one hand while he slid the other one down Scott's smooth chest, past his defined abs, through the thick bush of black pubes, to his soft, six-inch dick. He rubbed the uncut meat as he rubbed his own cock against Scott's ass crack. He yanked the wet boy out of the showers and into the locker area. He forced him over to Jackson's locker, which Jackson opened to reveal the full-length mirror hung on the door. He smiled as he saw Scott struggle under his powerful grip. He looked at the submissive boy in the mirror, dripping wet with a huge, soft cock under a thick bush of dark pubic hair. His balls weren't as low as Jackson's but his flaccid dick certainly was.

Jackson grabbed his stretchy uniform-pants and tied Scott's hands in front of him, hanging them against the locker. Scott's protests got louder, so Jackson took his dirty jock-strap and shoved it in Scott's mouth. He stepped back and admired his handiwork: Scott was wriggling, tied up to a row of lockers, looking at his own face in the mirror as he was gagged by Jackson's underwear, tasting his ball sweat. Scott seemed to resist more and more, getting stronger and stronger. Jackson thought he saw his eyes flash yellow, but then, inexplicably, he seemed to calm down and concentrate, though Jackson didn't know on what.

He stepped forward to McCall, pulling his pelvis toward the raging seven inch erection. He opened up the perfect ass cheeks to expose a hairless little tight hole. He aimed his cock toward this target, and rammed with all of his might. He got half way in, and heard Scott scream in pain and jerk forward. Jackson grabbed the naked pelvis and began ramming his cock into Scott's hole. Scott continued to scream as Jackson barebacked him in the locker room.

Most of the water on Scott's skin had dried, leaving only his hair wet and little lubrication for the rough fucking going on in his asshole. Jackson pulled his dick out to the head and rammed it into Scott a few times, enjoying the other boy's squeals. He then pulled Scott's head up by his wet hair, arching the boy's back as he rammed into his perfect ass. He gave his bitch a little kiss on the cheek, and whispered in his ear, "Look at yourself in the mirror, faggot. You have the hottest guy in school pounding your tight ass. Isn't this what you wanted?" He then shoved Scott's face into the mirror and focused on pounding his tight bubble butt.

When he felt close to cumming, Jackson pulled out, and Scott slumped over. He then wrenched Scott's hands off of the locker and tied them behind Scott's head. He then stroked himself as he looked at the submissive Scott. He flexed his bicep, shoving Scott's face into his stinking, hairy pit. He pulled Scott's face out, and tickled Scott's balls, trying to make the six flaccid inches grow. Scott didn't have much fight left in him, and his cock began to grow in spite of the unpleasant situation. Jackson was surprised to see it grow into a huge, tanned, nine-inch boner. "Ooh, you've got a big cock, don't you McCall?" Jackson said. He then smacked it several times, and felt closer to cumming each time he saw it bounce around and Scott's face twist in pain. He stopped playing with his bitch and Scott's dick returned to normal size as his own erection continued to rage.

He kicked Scott in the balls with his naked foot, and Scott crumpled to his knees. Jackson got off on the sight of the other boy on his knees in front of him, with his hands tied behind his head and a sweat jockstrap in his mouth. He took McCall's chin, and turned his face towards the seven-inch boner in front of him. He continued to wank as Scott watched, and then blew a hot sticky load all over Scott's cute little face. Scott looked down in defeat as the hot ropes of cum drooled off of his face and on to his chest. Jackson followed his gaze to Scott's dick, which had once again raised into a nine inch boner.

"Holy shit, you get off on this, don't you McCall?" he asked, using his naked foot to play with Scott's raging boner until he came. He rose his foot to Scott's face and removed the jockstrap. Scott began licking the long toes, sucking up his own jizz.

Scott laughed as he put the jockstrap back into McCall's mouth and hung him up on the lockers, with his face out this time. He dressed, then took Scott's phone and began a mass text. "Looks like my co-captain has just called an emergency meeting of the lacrosse team in the locker room. I can't wait to see everyone's faces when they see you hung up, naked, and covered in cum." Scott didn't protest as Jackson gathered his things, put both his and Scott's uniforms in the laundry, and took Scott's clothes, too.  
He walked out of the door and snuck around the building just in time to see the lacrosse team starting to head toward the locker room.


	2. Danny/Scott and Stiles/Scott

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team finds Scott in the locker room, and Danny takes the lead. Stiles walks in.

Danny was the first one to walk in to the locker room. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. One of the sexiest lacrosse players, and one of the co-captains of the team was tied up to the lockers, totally naked and covered in cum. His muscles were pulled taught, showing of his big pecs and tanned biceps. His hairy armpits were exposed because his hands were tied over his head, and around the door of a locker. His cock was half hard, swinging from his pelvis at eight inches and uncut. He had drops of cum in his thick, dark bush of pubes. His thick hair legs were stretched because he was on his tiptoes. There was a jockstrap shoved in his mouth, and his head was hanging down.

Danny just stood in awe of the wonderful and unexpected gift he'd been given as most of the rest of the team filed in behind him. Everyone just seemed to stare at Scott's tanned naked body for a minute. Danny was the first to make a move. He walked up to Scott and lifted his bound hands off of the locker. McCall dropped down to his hands and knees. Danny couldn't help taking a look at the perfect round ass that was now exposed to him.

"So, is this what you wanted us to see, McCall?" Danny asked. "You texted all of us saying you wanted to show us something important. Did you want to let us know that you're gay?"

"Maybe he wants us to fuck him!" one of the team members suggested.

"Is that it, McCall? Did you wanna have a gangbang, so you decided to get us all here at once?" Danny asked. He grabbed Scott by his wet hair, and yanked his head up so his ear was level with Danny's mouth. "Did you want us to fuck you?" As Danny said this, he roughly jammed a finger up Scott's asshole. Scott jerked forward so that he was now standing on his knees. His half-flaccid cock had now turned into a full, tanned nine inch boner. Danny turned McCall to face the crowd of lacrosse players, and smacked his ass to make his pelvis thrust forward, underlining the fact that Scott was now hard.

"What do you think boys?" Danny asked, crouching down to tickle Scott's naked balls in front of the crowd. "She we use him like he wants?"

A general cry of approval aroused from the crowd. Danny untied Scott's hands, and retied them behind his back, around a bench. Scott's head was hanging off of the end of the bench, and his legs were hanging off of the other end. Danny came around to the back and grabbed Scott's ankles, hoisting his thick, tanned, hairy legs high into the air, exposing his tight pink asshole from between the two thick, tanned ass cheeks.

Danny dropped his pants, revealing his ten inch erection. He had a pale, totally shaven, cut cock, and Scott looked up just in time to see it disappear inside of his ass. The team mates cheered, and one brave team member ran up, dropped his pants, took the old jockstrap out of Scott's mouth, and began skullfucking him.

Scott's boner continued to rage on, and Danny played with it a little bit while he slowly rammed his cock into Scott's perfect ass. The lacrosse player pulled out of Scott's mouth and blew his load on his stomach. In almost no time, another player ran up to fill Scott's mouth with his fat cock.

Five more players quickly and eagerly blew their loads down Scott's unwilling throat before Danny shooed them all away. The team watched as Danny pulled his dick out of Scott's ass, and rubbed it on his face. "Do you like the smell of your own asshole on your face?" he sneered down at Scott. He made Scott lick his dick. "Do you like tasting your own ass on my cock?" Danny asked.

"Answer me!" he yelled.

Scott weakly opened his mouth, and a small "Yes sir," came out, hoarse from the dry underwear and loads of cum in his mouth, and all of the screaming. This little response made Danny cum. Sticky ropes of cum spurted all over Scott's cute little face.

The lacrosse team whooped and hollered as Danny used is huge dick to wipe the cum all over Scott's face, mixing with the jizz that was already there. "You like my cum on your little face, don't you, bitch?" Danny asked. Scott opened his mouth to answer, and Danny spit into his. This caused McCall to start coughing, and the team laughed.

"Hey, what's so funny?" they heard as Stiles walked in. Everyone looked at him. "Sorry I'm late, I got detention for-"

Stiles stopped short when he saw his best friend tied up naked on a bench, with a thck layer of cum on his ripped chest and crooked face. He saw Danny standing with his back to Stiles, his cute muscled ass peeking out from under his shirt. He also noticed several player had their pants down, and their dicks were hard. "What the fuck is going on here?" Stiles yelled.

Everyone quickly redressed and ran out of the locker room, one player stopping to threaten Stiles if he ever mentioned this to anyone. One cheeky player took the time to stuff the jockstrap back into Scott's mouth before running out.

"Christ, Scott," Stiles said as he crouched down next to his best friend's face. "What the hell?" He looked up and down the smooth, tanned body. He saw the layers of cum covering his friend's face, tanned hairless chest, and tight abs. He also noticed the huge nine-inch boner popping out of the thick mass of curly pubic hair.

"Is this…what you're into?" Stiles asked.

Scott shook his head. "Well, you could've fooled me," Stiles said, picking the raging boner up off of his friend's abs and dropping it back down. The tanned dick bounced a few times as it settled back to its resting position.

Stiles slowly paced in a circle around his friend, taking in the sight. He stopped at Scott's legs. "You know, it almost serves you right, Scott," Stiles said, looking down at his friend. Scott looked down his cum-covered abs and through his thick, hairy legs at his friend. He couldn't respond because the sweaty jockstrap still filled his mouth. "I mean, you get everything. You're captain of the lacrosse team because you're a werewolf. That's basically cheating. And you got Allison, but that wasn't enough for you, so you also had to go for Lydia. You knew I wanted her since, like, second grade!"

Scott's face looked apologetic, but Stiles wasn't looking at his face. He grabbed his friend's ankles, and shoved his legs up in the air, exposing his asshole. "You know, I haven't seen you naked since we were little. You've developed a lot, though I'm sure most of it is thanks to your wolfy powers," Stiles leaned his clothed pelvis into Scott's buttcrack. "My balls are so blue, you know, since you took Lydia and all." Scott shook his head, but Stiles dropped his pants and underwear anyway.

He took his five inch cock in his hand and started stroking it, getting it harder and harder. He'd only developed a little bit of hair around the base of his cock. He lifted the hem of his shirt up around his neck, to reveal his lean stomach. He lined up his five-inch erection and pushed it into Scott's ass. He continued to pound his asshole, and then reached down into his pants and pulled out his phone. He took a few pictures of Scott in a very compromising position, making sure not to get more of himself than his dick in the picture. Scott stared into the camera.

Stiles saved the pictures on his phone and winked at Scott. "Just a little leverage," he said. He enjoyed the sound of his little balls hitting Scott's plump ass. His balls weren't exactly low hanging. Stiles wasn't well developed. After a few more minutes of pounding Scott, Stiles came inside of his asshole. It didn't take long, since it was Stiles' first time.  
Stiles noticed Scott's dick still hadn't deflated. He leaned over and took the huge member in his mouth, sucking for a few minutes. Scott moaned through the jockstrap in ecstasy, and pushed his hips up to meet the warm lips. He came quickly, since he'd been boned up for quite a while.

He smiled. "Okay Scott, we're even now." He untied Scott's hands and took the jockstrap out of his mouth. He helped his weakened friend up and started the showers. Stiles stripped off the rest of his clothes and the two of them showered together in silence. Scott scraped the layers of cum off of himself, and had a difficult time getting it out of his mouth and asshole.

They quietly got out of the shower and dried off. Stiles inspected Scott's locker. "It looks like your clothes are gone," he said. Scott's eyes got intensely dark, and a wolf-like bolt of yellow flashed across them. "You look like you've been through a lot. Why don't you take mine?"

Scott collected Stiles' clothes and headed toward the door. Stiles covered up his flaccid two-inch, nearly hairless penis and briskly followed Scott. "So, you're gonna drive to your house and get some clothes, then bring mine back to the car, right?" Stiles asked, embarrassed to be running to his car totally naked.

"Actually," Scott said with a faint hint of his wolf-voice echoing, "I'm going to take your car, and you're going to stay here and figure it out yourself." And with that, Scott jumped in Stiles car, took the keys from the pants he was wearing, and took off. He threw Stiles' cell phone out of the window of the car, smashing it on the road. He watched in the rear view mirror as the image of his best friend, pale, naked, and shocked, slowly got smaller and smaller in the distance.


	3. Derek/Stiles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek finds Stiles in a compromising position, and decides to teach him about pack dynamics.

Stiles watched hopelessly as his best friend drove off in his car. He stood for a few minutes, watching the Jeep disappear in the distance as he tried to cover his flaccid 2-inches. He was standing in the middle of the high school parking lot, totally naked. He turned on his heels and looked around, unsure of what to do.

Derek Hale watched Stiles look around. He looked pathetic, standing there naked, his pale little body blushing, his perky little ass cheeks exposed to the world. Derek ran up to the boy. "So," he said, "what's up?"

"Oh, Derek, I didn't think I'd ever actually be glad to see you," he said. "I kind of need some…help."

"No kidding," Derek said, almost smiling. The rare happy look on his face quickly returned to brooding intensity and suspicion. He sniffed the air, then sniffed around Stiles in a circle.

"What are you doing?" Stiles asked tentatively. Derek continued to sniff, getting closer to Stiles. He began smelling his skin.

"Dude, what the fuck?" Stiles yelled as Derek sniffed his way down Stiles' flat stomach to his covered crotch. He pushed Stiles hands with his nose, wedging it between the hands and the little penis beneath them. He growled, and forcefully grabbed Stiles' hands, wrenching them away from his genitals. Stiles blushed even deeper, embarrassed to be standing out in public, totally naked and exposed, with another man sniffing all over his junk.

Derek quickly stood, and grabbed Stiles by the throat. "What did you do?" he asked.

Stiles strained for breath. "Wha-what do you mean?" he squeaked.

"Your dick smells like Scott," Derek said.

"We-I," Stiles didn't have enough air in his lungs to try and find an excuse.

"Did you fuck him? Huh?" Derek yelled. "I could hear him struggling. I could feel his anger. You're lucky he didn't turn and kill you!"  
Derek dragged Stiles into the school, breaking the lock on the door. He dragged him into the first room that he saw: a chemistry lab. "I could feel the energy of what was going on. Scott didn't like it, did he?" Derek asked, sitting Stiles on top of a Bunsen burner. The nozzle went into Stiles' ass, and the boy squirmed. Derek touched his finger on the lever that turns on the gas. "I believed I asked you a question," he said threateningly, running his fingers on the lever, while still not releasing his grip on Stiles' throat with the other hand.

Stiles just barely managed to shake his head. Derek's eyes widened, and he pushed Stiles further down onto the burner, wedging it further up his ass. "That's what I thought. Maybe we should see how you like it. Huh? A little revenge for Scott?" Derek asked, moving his dark, brooding face closer to Stiles. "Or maybe a little revenge of my own. You're always in my way, trying to be a part of everything like a big man. But you're not. You're just a little boy. Look at that little dick, with hardly any hair," Derek said, flicking the flaccid cock with his finger.

He released his grip on Stiles' neck, but the boy was too afraid to dare move. He continued to sit with the burner in his ass, watching Derek. "Do you wanna see a real man? Huh? You wanna see what a real man looks like?" he asked. He slowly undid his button, and unzipped his pants. He dropped them to the floor, and stepped out of them as well as his shoes. He threw off his shirt, flexing his muscles. He flexed them one by one for his captive audience, giving each muscle ample time. He then dropped his boxers, and shoved them in Stiles' mouth.

"Just so you know, I've been wearing those for a while, so they should be nice and sweaty. That's what a man tastes like," Derek said, shoving his pelvis forward. His ivory skin contrasted with the thick dark pubes that were unshaved and wild around his huge eight-inch flaccid member. His balls hung low, just above the cut tip of his massive cock. He massaged the member until it grew to its full erect size, Stiles enthralled by the show and unable to move because of the metal in his ass. Derek's cock didn't really grow, but rather got to a hard eight inches.

Derek then pulled Stiles up by the armpits and laid him over a high stool. He quickly tied the boy's hands and feet to the legs of the stool with some duct tape that was lying around. He spread the cute little pale butt cheeks, and fingered the hairless little hole. He tickled it with the tip of his finger first, curious. It contracted, and Stiles moaned through the sweaty fabric in his mouth.

"Shut the fuck up," Derek said, pushing the boxers in further. He then poked the hole, and pushed until one finger went in. He pushed his finger in and out a few times, then added another, and then another. He pulled all three out and grabbed Stiles by the hips. He lined his giant cock up with the hole, and slowly pulled forward, until the tip of his dick was inside of Stiles. He slowly pushed further and further in, enjoying the pained groans of Stiles as his virgin ass was stretched.

He then picked up the pace, pushing faster and faster until he was ramming his cock into Stiles, tipping the stool back and forth with his powerful pelvis. As he fucked Stiles, he grabbed the boy's balls, tugging painfully on them. He pulled them down and down until they were red. He leaned over so that he was practically lying on top of Stiles, pushing into and out of him. When he felt close to coming, he spun the stool around and ripped his boxers out of Stiles' mouth. He grabbed his head and rammed his cock into the dry mouth. He pumped a few times, skull fucking the boy, until he jizzed into his mouth. Stiles tried to cough, but Derek covered his mouth. "Swallow that shit," Derek said, smiling.  
He untied Stiles. "So, did you learn something?" he asked, seating Stiles back on the Bunsen burner. The boy nodded. "Good," he said, collecting his clothes and putting them on. "Maybe now you'll remember that you're dealing with Wolves. There's the Alpha, and we're the Betas. You, however, aren't even on the list. You are ours to do with what we please, to put it eloquently."

He picked Stiles up off of the burner and pushed him forward. He led him from behind out of the building and to his car. He directed him into the passenger seat, and took the drivers' side. They drove in silence, until Derek stopped the car. He got out and took Stiles out of the passenger side. They were in a residential neighborhood that looked familiar to Stiles. He noticed a few people staring at him as Derek led him into a backyard. Derek picked the boy up and slung him over one shoulder. He then jumped deftly up to the roof of the house, opened a window and slid through. Stiles knew whose bedroom he was in, and dreaded what he knew would come next. Derek lied him down on the familiar bed, and tied his hands and feet to the headboard, so that Stiles' legs were in the air, exposing his asshole to the cold air. Derek smiled, admiring his handiwork, before jumping out of the window, leaving his gift behind on the bed.


	4. Scott/Stiles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott decides to get even when he finds Stiles conveniently tied up on his bed.

Tied to a bed with his legs in the air and his hole exposed, Stiles could do nothing but wait for the person who he knew was going to come in through the door. He was more than familiar with the room that he was bound in: it belonged to his best friend, Scott McCall. Derek had apparently decided to leave McCall a gift on his bed for when he returned home.

Stiles' stomach dropped as he heard noises outside of the door, and Scott walked in. He stopped in the doorframe, staring at Stilinski's asshole. "Derek found me at.." Stiles started, but stopped when Scott began to walk towards him. "Look, do you mind letting me down? I mean-" Stiles was interrupted as Scott took off one of his socks and shoved it into Stiles' mouth.

He then moved to the end of the bed, and looked at Stiles' hole. He poked it with his finger, then slid it in to the first knuckle. He laughed, and dropped his pants, revealing his nine-inch erection. Taking a note from Jackson, Scott lined his cock up with the tight hole, and rammed it in as hard as he could. Stiles screamed as Scott pulled all the way out and did it again. He continued to do it three more times before staying in and resuming a regular fucking pattern. He rammed his dick into Stiles' ass, looking him devilishly in the eyes as he did.

Scott then looked as if he had gotten an idea, and took off the rest of his clothes. He then pulled out and left the room, his hard-on bouncing as he walked. When he came back, he had his mom's bag of medical instruments. "Let's see what these do," he said, opening the bag. He took out a stethoscope, and put it in his ears. He then put the cold metal piece to Stiles' asshole, listening to his heartbeat quicken as the chilly object made contact with his warm skin. Scott laughed, then put the cold metal piece beneath Stiles' balls, hearing his heartbeat momentarily slow, only to quicken again as the cold metal registered with his brain.

He put the stethoscope back, and procured a small case with several thermometers inside. He removed one and put it in Stiles' mouth, beneath the sock. He took another one and put it in the boy's ear. He took out a large one and slid it into Stiles' ass. Finally, he procured a tiny one, and carefully inserted it into Stiles' piss slit. Scott stood at the foot of the bed, jerking his nine inches as Stiles' cock got hard from the piece of hard glass inside of it. After a few minutes, by which time Stiles was totally erect, Scott took out all of the instruments, and returned them to the bag. He then pulled out the stethoscope back out, and put it in Stiles' ears, setting the metal part on his chest.  
Scott then proceeded to pound Stiles' ass. Stiles could hear his heart beating, rising as his friend fucked him roughly. He couldn't hear anything but the beat of his own heart. Scott occasionally gave Stiles' dick a stroke, in order to keep him hard. This contact made his heartbeats spike sharply, sending chills down his body. He felt Scott pull out of him, and let his feet out of their binding.

He then hopped into the bed and straddled Stiles' chest, his cute perky ass cheeks resting on Stiles' flat chest. He took the sock out of Stiles' mouth, and lifted up so that he was pushing his pelvis into Stiles' face, his thick pubes constantly brushing over his nose and eyes. He continued to roughly skull fuck his friend, pushing his thick, tanned cock down the boy's throat. He enjoyed looking down, watching his tanned pelvis press against Stiles' pale face, his cock disappearing into his mouth.

When he felt close to cumming, Scott pushed his member deep into Stiles' throat, and shot his load down, deep into his throat, leaving his dick there for a few seconds. Stiles started gagging and choking on his friends cock, and Scott pulled it out of his throat. Stiles listened to his heartbeat return to normal. Scott noticed this, and grabbed Stiles' dick, spiking his heart rate back up.

He turned around, still straddling his friend's chest, but his cute little ass cheeks were now in Stiles' face. He grabbed the dick with one hand, and backed his smooth ass up to Stiles' face, pushing his hairy asshole into his friend's face. Stiles managed to take the hint, and started to poke his tongue into the hairy little hole, tickling it and getting it wet. Scot arched his tanned, smooth back and began jerking Stiles' cock, in a weird sort of 69. Stiles thrust his hips to Scott's rhythm, pushing his cock into his friend's hand. Soon, Stiles shot all over Scott's hand and arm, erupting cum out of his pale dick.

Scott removed his ass from Stiles' face, and stood up. He put his arm up to his friend's face, and Stiles lapped up his own jizz, cleaning Scott's arm with his tongue. Scott then put on his clothes and untied his friend.

"Now we're even," Scott said, handing Stiles some of his clothes.

Across town, Derek Hale was feeling satisfied, having avenged his friend. He noticed that he'd dropped a button off of his jacket. He decided to search the school, in order to make sure that nobody would know he'd been there. Derek had to be careful about leaving any evidence: he was being tracked by the Argents. He snooped around the school, and found the button in the science lab. He noticed a strange smell. He followed it to the locker room. It smelled like Scott's smell on Stiles' dick. Except, there was more of it in the locker room. He sniffed around, but didn't recognize most of the smells.

He did, however, seem to find one scent that was familiar. He'd been honing his skills long enough to tell that Stiles was not the first one to fuck Scott. He smelled one of Scott's classmates, with whom he'd had a few run-ins: Jackson.

Apparently, he still had more revenge to dish out.


	5. Derek/Jackson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karma (and Derek) finally catches up with Jackson.

Derek Hale whipped around and followed the fading scent of Jackson. He stalked the trail through the back roads of the town through which Jackson sped in his Porsche. He could smell the exhaust fumes, Jackson's distinct scent, and the smell of his fellow Beta's sweat still faintly clinging to the mass of odors. He continued on this path until he finally saw Jackson's expensive car languidly chugging down the secluded, wooded road. He picked up speed, nearly catching up with the car.

He heard Jackson's heartbeat quicken as the car rapidly accelerated. The driver had clearly seen the werewolf trailing his car. Derek's vision narrowed as the world around him turned red. His senses focused on his prey, becoming more precise as the thrill of the hunt took over Derek. He could clearly and distinctly smell every scent from Jackson's body, he could hear every breath the boy took, and he could see the slightest movements through the back window of the car.

Jackson stomped on the gas and sped up to almost 100mph. In his fury, Derek easily matched this speed, his body honing entirely in on his prey. He was continually only a few steps behind Jackson, almost able to catch him. With one giant burst of adrenaline, Derek jumped, launching himself forward onto the hood of the Porsche. He turned around and looked into Jackson's terrified eyes. He easily smashed the windshield, and Jackson stepped off of the gas, curling up. Derek reached for him, and Jackson crawled into the back seat, sustaining only a small cut from his attacker. The car spun out of control without a driver, spinning in circles in the street. Eventually, it managed to gain friction and slow down, rumbling to a stop in the grass. It was amazing that the car did not slam into one of the many trees around it.

As the car spun, Derek's concentration was broken. He took the chance to calm down and lower his heart rate, bringing himself back into control. He knew that if he continued in his primal rage, he would have killed Jackson. When the car stopped, Derek looked back at Jackson. He was curled up in a ball, hiding his head behind his leather jacket's collar. Derek's blood started pumping again, but this time in a controlled anger.

"Hey, Jackson," Derek said from the hood of the car. Jackson looked up, terror contracting his pupils. "Do I smell Scott on you?"

Jackson whimpered. Derek crawled into the front seat. "Did you maybe hug him?" Derek asked. "Did you two bump into each other in the hallway? No? I think I smell something different."

Derek made his way to the backseat, next to Jackson. "And I think I smell him somewhere different," Derek said, grabbing Jackson by the knees and easily pulling his legs apart. He shoved his face into Jackson's crotch, producing a whimper from his prey. He sniffed through the jeans, then hooked his fingers through the belt loops and pulled the expensive denim down off of his hips, ripping them. He easily tore through the fabric, tossing it into the front seat. He then continued to press his nose into the bulge in his green briefs. He inhaled the scent of Jackson's sweaty balls, the smell of Jackson's cum, and the scent of Scott's asshole. He smelled sex on Jackson's package.

"Look, it wasn't that serious! Please, just don't kill me," yelled Jackson suddenly.

Derek's head snapped up to look Jackson in the eye, his usual brooding intensity storming over his face. He affectionately slid Jackson's leather jacket off of his shoulders, saying "Not that serious? I'm sure it wasn't. It was just…fun. I like to have fun, too."

Jackson sniveled as Derek removed the jacket, putting it in the front seat. He then ripped off Jackson's shoes, socks, and t-shirt in one fluid movement, tearing the clothing to shreds. "Of course, my fun can be a little rougher than most," he said, moving the tattered remains to the front seat.

He drank in the sight of Jackson sprawled over the backseat, only a thin layer of fabric covering his nudity from the world, looking exposed and frightened. His big, defined muscles seemed more exposed and vulnerable than threatening and masculine. Derek pulled his jeans and underwear down to his knees, kneeling on the seat. He pulled Jackson's pretty face in close to his hairy eight uncut inches of cock. He pressed the boy's delicate lips to the meat hanging low from his pelvis. "Lick that until it gets hard," Derek said, pressing Jackson's face into his crotch. He wished that Jackson had his sense of smell so that he could detect the scent of Stiles and rough sex over the scent of his manly ball sweat.

He moaned a bit, closing his eyes as he felt Jackson's reluctant lips and tongue moving over his huge member. Jackson licked up and down the shaft, putting as much of it as he could into his mouth. He kissed the lip, and licked the underside until the flaccid eight inches rose into a hard eight inches. The thick pubes brushed against his lips as he finished the job. Derek looked down at his bitch, and grabbed his meat by the base. He slapped it across Jackson's face several times, laughing a bit at Jackson's reluctant submission.

He then grabbed Jackson's jaw, pulling his mouth open. He rammed his thick cock down the boy's throat until his pubes were pushed against his nose. He enjoyed the gagging sounds before pulling out, and repeated the process a few times. He then pushed Jackson roughly onto his back. He ripped the underwear into pieces, and threw the boy's legs up in the air. He looked down into the face of his prey as he senselessly began pounding his pelvis against Jackson's muscular ass cheeks.

He put Jackson's ankles on his shoulders, leaning down until he was face-to-face with his caught prey. He pounded his huge, thick cock into Jackson's virgin hole, and reached his hand up, squeezing the boy's nipple. He let out a little shout, and Derek took advantage of the moment to put two of his fingers in the boy's mouth. "Suck," he commanded, and Jackson sucked on his fingers, their eyes remaining locked.

Derek moaned and bolted upright, pulling his fingers out of Jackson's mouth. He pulled his dick out and aimed it at Jackson's head. Jackson maintained eye contact as Derek spurted a thick load of cum onto his face. A tear rolled down Jackson's cheek from where a bit of the juice hit him in the eye, and he continued to look at the man that had dominated him. Derek leaned down and passionately kissed Jackson on the mouth, sliding his tongue into the boy's mouth, tasting some of his own cum. He then pulled his face away and spit into Jackson's open mouth.

Still enraged on his werewolf high, Derek shoved his thick, low-hanging balls into Jackson's mouth, listening to him choke on them until his eight-inches deflated. He backed up, and aimed his flaccid cock at Jackson, who continued to silently lay still. He watched as Derek began to piss on him, marking his territory. He covered the boy's body in pee, and aimed a little bit into the boy's mouth. He pulled up his pants and admired his handiwork: there lay Jackson, totally passive, covered in cum and piss, sweating and panting, his asshole stretched, totally naked.

Derek surveyed the car. The spinning had left it in bad shape, especially with the dented hood and broken windshield. Two of the tires had blown, and it was basically undrivable. He figured someone would happen along and find Jackson there, naked and still in shock. Derek ran off into the woods, his cock hardening at the thought of someone finding Jackson covered in cum and piss, totally naked.


	6. Scott/Danny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott remembers that he never paid Danny back for that romp in the locker room.

It had been three months since Scott had gotten even with his best friend, Stiles. Slowly, their relationship had gotten back to normal, though he was pretty sure it would never be exactly the same. Derek told him about the revenge he had dished out, and Scott felt happy, knowing that someone had his back. Despite the events that had gone on in the preceding months, life somehow seemed unchanged for Scott's little town.

Scott was cleaning up his room when he found a set of sheets shoved far beneath his bed. He pulled them out and examined the fabric. There were stains on it, from where he had taken his revenge on Stiles. He'd thrown the sheets under his bed so his mom wouldn't see them. They reeked of sex, which was especially potent in Scott's enhanced wolf-nostrils. His head felt light and his cock swelled as he remembered that day.

As the memories came flooding back, he had a nagging feeling that something wasn't quite right. He began to go over the events in his head. Jackson had tied him up to a locker and fucked his brains out, and Derek smashed his car and made him his bitch. Derek even admitted to getting carried away by his animal instincts. Scott felt it was an appropriate response. Then Stiles came in and fucked him, so Scott stole his car, and Derek fucked Stiles before dropping him off at Scott's house. Then Scott paid his best friend back. Something was missing.

Danny. Danny had come in before Stiles, with several other members of the lacrosse team. He'd almost forgotten, since everyone refused to talk about it. Danny had fucked Scott, with a few of the lacrosse players following his lead. Jackson and Stiles had gotten their comeuppance, and the rest of the lacrosse players were just sheep. But Danny had gotten away unscathed. Blood pumped to Scott's dick, so that it began to stretch the fabric of his jeans, nearly ripping them. Scott felt a sudden rush as his goal became clear: he wanted revenge.

When night fell, Scott opened his window, and snuck out of his house, leaping silently off of the roof. He made his way quietly and deftly through town, relying on his werewolf agility and the cover of night. Eventually, he reached Danny's house. Scott could see clearly through the darkness, and had little trouble locating Danny's room. He climbed a tree, and leapt onto the roof of the porch. He crawled up to the window, removed the screen, and quietly opened it. He was grateful that it was unlocked.

He silently crept into Danny's room. He loomed over the boy, who was sleeping in his bed. His chest was bare and exposed, his blanket lying at his waist. Scott's dick hadn't softened since he smelled the bedsheet, yet it got even harder looking at his helpless prey. He heard a slight ripping sound as his jeans began to tear at the force from his wolf-cock. His body was reacting to the hunt.

McCall deftly slid the sleeping Danny onto his shoulder, silently creeping back out into the night with his captive prey. He had to be sure nobody would hear them. He went to the ruins of the Hale house. He knew Derek was gone for a while, and wouldn't mind. Danny was still sleeping, and Scott threw him heavily onto the dirty floor of the living room.

Danny's eyes shot open as he looked around the room, lying on his back with his blanket tangled between his legs. He looked up, confused, at the person standing above him. Scott smiled down at his target. "Just needed to get you somewhere quiet," Scott said with a grin.

Danny, still very confused, opened his mouth to try and figure out what was going on, but Scott raised his hand. "No questions. Just know that I'm getting my revenge, one way or another," Scott boomed in his wolfy voice.

He ripped the blanket off of Danny, and straddled his chest, still standing. He looked down at Danny's cute face, contorted with confusion, and his big, tanned, hairless chest with the big brown nipples. He saw Danny's big, bronzed biceps as his hands reached up to his head, which had hit the floor pretty hard. He looked at the patches of dark hair in his pits, and the taut muscles of his sides. Once more, Danny opened his mouth to speak, but Scott spit directly into his mouth, causing him to choke a little.

He turned around and quickly ripped off Danny's pajama bottoms, then stood back to admire his handiwork. Danny lied on the floor, choking and naked, completely defenseless and submissive to his predator. Scott's cock finally got the best of his clothing, and ripped through his underwear and jeans, tearing a hole in them. Scott was surprised at how much his werewolf instincts were honing his body in on the hunt of his prey. He'd never had such a powerful reaction. His public humiliation and forced submission were finally being repaid, and the wait only made the capture of his prey even sweeter.

He went over and lifted Danny's legs up in the air. The boy's flaccid, shaven cock fell backwards against his flat, tanned stomach as his thick, hairy legs spread to reveal his little pink asshole. Scott bent down, moving his grip down to the boy's thighs to keep his legs in the air. He sniffed the hole before him, inhaling the scent of his victory. He pushed his nose deeper into the crack, penetrating Danny with his nose. He then moved his face up, and pushed his mouth against the boy's ass. He pushed his tongue deep into Danny's hole, tasting the submission of his humiliator.

Finally, Scott lined his cock up with Danny's hole, and pushed in all at once. Danny moaned as the huge member, much larger than usual, broke into his ass and impaled him. Scott mercilessly pounded Danny's asshole, his pelvis pushing hard against the other boy's. Scott looked into Danny's face, and saw it twisted with pain and pleasure. He wrapped his arms around the boy's tan abdomen and lifted him up while standing, so they were face-to-face while Scott pushed his hole onto his cock.

Scott leaned his face forward and roughly kissed Danny's unwilling lips. He pushed his tongue into the other boy's mouth and invaded his mouth. He didn't really want to kiss Danny as much as mouthfuck him with his tongue. He pulled back and pulled Danny in closer, so that the other boy was pressed against his body. He pulled him up and down on his dick faster and faster, Danny's sweat providing the only lubricant to his body sliding up Scott's still-clothed frame. Eventually, all of the rubbing made Danny cum onto Scott's shirt.

Scott still hadn't busted. He pulled Danny off of his cock and quickly pulled off his clothes. He placed Danny on his knees and skullfucked him, pulling his face back and forth from his pelvis as he shoved his dick down the boy's throat. He pulled him in and hugged his face to his pelvis as he came, his hot, sticky load shooting deep into Danny's throat.

Danny gagged as Scott pulled his dick out of his mouth. He had a slight nosebleed from all of the pounding his face had endured. He looked dazed, as if he was still unsure as to whether or not he was dreaming. Scott ripped a large band of the sweat and cum stained shirt off and stuffed it into Danny's mouth. "Not a word to anyone, you hear?" Scott asked. Danny nodded obediently.

Scott considered bringing Danny home, but instead gathered all of the clothes and the blanket, and told Danny that he'd better not leave until morning. As he carried the ripped piles of fabric through the silent night, he contemplated Danny walking home, totally naked in the daylight, exposed for any passerby. He hoped that everyone that saw him would somehow know that he was Scott's bitch.


	7. Chapter 7

Danny was still quite confused as he lay on the floor of the burned down Hale house. He didn't recognize his surroundings, and was convinced he was having a wet dream. He knew that in real life, people didn't wake up in a strange house and have rough sex with the sexiest guy on the lacrosse team.  
Though he did realize that usually, people didn't walk into the locker room and find the same hottie tied up and waiting for a good, hard fuck. Danny figured he was just feeling guilty for taking advantage of Scott, and his subconscious was releasing these feelings. Yes, he was just reversing the situation. Still, he hadn't woken up yet…  
Derek Hale's heightened senses alerted him that something was wrong before he even entered his house. He could hear the sounds of someone inside, and smell new scents. He cautiously approached the house. He recognized Scott's fading scent. He'd been in the house. But who was this new person? He crept closer until he was at the living room window. He peered in at the naked boy sprawled on his living room floor, looking dazed.  
He cursed himself for not warning Scott. When there was a full moon approaching, his wolf powers would be heightened. This meant his desires would also be heightened. The animal drive for sex would be much stronger, and Derek smelled sex in the air. He sniffed the air more heavily, trying to find any trace of blood, in case Scott had gotten too carried away and killed the poor boy. He didn't smell any blood, but what he did smell was oddly familiar. He knew that he'd smelled the scent before, but he couldn't put his finger on it.  
Suddenly, the memory exploded in his brain all at once. He'd smelled this smell at the locker room almost three months ago. He'd assumed that it was part of Jackson's scent, but later found it wasn't on his car. At the time, he'd dismissed the scent, satisfied that he'd gotten his revenge for Scott. Apparently, he missed one.  
He silently entered the house and positioned himself behind the unnamed boy. "So, you're on the lacrosse team, I take it?" he said.  
The boy sat up and turned around, looking frightened. He had some sort of a rag hanging out of his mouth. Derek suddenly recognized the boy from their encounter at Stiles' house. He'd watched Derek change his shirt multiple times before agreeing to help Stiles. Given the rare opportunity, and his heightened lust, Derek decided to take a little revenge of his own.  
Danny went to take the strip of cloth out of his mouth. "No, don't bother" Derek commanded. "Let me guess, you fucked Scott in the locker room a few months ago, and he just took his revenge?" Danny nodded.  
"I remember you," he said, threateningly. "From Stiles' house? I'm sure all of this is confusing for you. I'll try to explain. Later."  
He looked down and noticed that Danny had an erection despite the menacing situation. Then he remembered that Danny was gay. Suddenly, he didn't feel so bad about taking a little of his own revenge on the boy.  
Derek ripped off his shirt and picked the boy up, throwing him over his shoulder. Danny's boner dug into his pale, ripped shoulder. He brought the boy into the room where he slept. It was a small bedroom with a large bed in the middle and little else. It hadn't been too badly burned in the fire, and was the least damaged room in the ruins of the house. He set the naked Danny down on the bed, and dropped his pants. He flipped Danny around so that he was face down, with his ass high in the air.  
Derek looked at the cute, tanned bubble butt, with the cheeks spread apart to reveal a tight pink hole. He slid his cock up and down the open crack of his ass. He got hard and grabbed Danny by the balls. He pulled Danny in closer, and slowly eased his huge member into the boy's hole. Once he was all the way in, he began slowly pushing in and out of the hole. He picked up the pace a bit, fucking the boy at a regular rhythm.  
He grabbed Danny around the waist and deftly whipped the two of them around, so that Derek was sitting on the bed and Danny was sitting upright on his cock, in a reverse cowboy. He grabbed Danny's hairy armpits, which seemed to be the only place he didn't shave his body hair, and pumped him up and down on his cock, using the boy as a fleshlight. He pressed his muscular chest against the boy's tanned back, and sucked on his neck. He looked down the flat, muscular front of Danny's chest and abs, and saw his cock was hard as it bounced up and down with the boy.  
He moved his fingers so that they gripped the boy's pecs while still pumping him up and down. He then squeezed his big, brown nipples, tantalizing Danny as he used him to service his cock. Derek lurched forward, making Danny fall on his hands and knees. He pushed his own knees between Danny's straightening so that he and Danny were on the floor, fucking doggy style.  
After a few hot minutes, Derek grabbed Danny by his dark hair and yanked his head up level with his, so that they were both on their knees, Danny's pelvis being thrust forward with each pump of Derek's muscular ass. He then pulled his cock out of the boy's ass and stood up. He moved the boy's face to his long, hairy member. He pulled the rag out of Danny's mouth, and pumped his dick a few times and a load of sticky cum spurted out of his dick, oozing down the boy's cute, dimpled face.  
Feeling generous, Derek reached down and gave Danny's long dick a few rough jerks, making him quickly cum all over his hand. He raised the hand to Danny's mouth and the boy licked up his own jizz.  
"Okay," Derek said, catching his breath. "Now, explain." He collected his clothes and put them back on.  
Danny looked puzzled for a minute before saying "Well, I woke up here, and Scott was here. And we…"  
"Yeah, I get it, skip ahead," Derek said.  
"Well, afterwards, he took his clothes and mine, and told me not to leave before morning," Danny said.  
"Hm," Derek said. "Well, it's morning now." He gestured to the window, which he noticed was letting the first light of the day in. He understood that Scott wouldn't want Danny to have clothes. He figured Scott would want to make the boy his bitch even more. Mercifully, he threw some clothes at Danny and told him to get out. Experience had helped him learn that being hotheaded often ended badly.  
"Oh," Derek called after Danny. "And if you tell anyone anything about tonight, we'll find you."


	8. Chapter 8

Since the day that Derek had smashed his car and fucked him raw, Jackson hadn't been able to get the man out of his mind. He thought about him constantly, and the things that Derek had done to him in the backseat. He wanted more.  
Sure, Jackson put on a tough face, but in reality, it was more of a challenge. He wanted to see who could be tough enough to dominate him. So far, nobody could. Until Derek. He didn't realize until he was used by the muscular, pale werewolf that he really wanted to be dominated, and have his asshole stuffed with something huge. But now he couldn't think of anything else. Since then, he'd found some guys online that lived far enough away that nobody in town would know them. He met up with a few of them, and tried to get the same satisfaction that Derek's massive cock had brought him, but nobody could do it.  
That's how he found himself coming to the Hale house late one night. He sat in his room for hours, debating on whether or not to go. He'd convinced himself several times that it was a bad idea. Someone might see him, or might find out. Derek was a werewolf, he might just claw him to pieces. Derek might tell Scott. But every time that he'd convinced himself, he just had to remember the feeling of Derek's huge tool in his ass, and he found himself wandering toward the door excitedly. It was very late at night by the time he finally decided to go. In fact, by the time he could actually see the burned remnants of the house through the trees, the sun was just beginning to come up.  
He nervously neared the house, looking around for signs of Derek. Finally, he got to the door. He stood for a moment, before working up the nerve to open it. As he put his hand on the doorknob, the door swung open. Danny was suddenly standing before him. "Uh…hi," Jackson said.  
"Hey…" Danny replied awkwardly. "What are you doing….here?"  
"Uh, I-" Jackson hadn't come up with a good excuse beforehand. He suddenly wish he'd had the foresight to do something like that. "Why are you here?"  
"I was just…" Danny stammered. "Well, I didn't really- I have to go."  
And with that, Danny left the awkward situation. He wasn't sure how much Danny could surmise, but he hoped it was little. Either way, he'd seen Danny, so he could hold that over his teammate's head if he had to. Without looking back at Danny, Jackson walked through the door.  
As soon as he was through, Derek immediately sprang up in front of him, seemingly out of nowhere. "What are you doing here?" Derek snarled.  
"I-uh…" Jackson also realized that he hadn't figured out how to approach Derek about the situation. He didn't want to outright say it. He wanted Derek to force him into submission. But what could he say to get Derek defensive enough? "I know what you are."  
"Oh?" said Derek, his eyes brooding with intensity. "And what is that?"  
"Well, I mean, you're a….like, a werewolf, right?" Jackson said, practically whispering.  
"You think anyone would believe that? A werewolf in the 21st century?" Derek said, as if he'd said it several times before.  
"I'm not…. sure. But there's someone here you don't want to find out. I know I'm right," Jackson said, which he figured was true.  
Derek's dark, intense eyes flashed for a moment. "And what's to keep me from killing you right now, then? Huh?"  
"Well, whoever you don't want to find out probably will, if they find my blood in your house, and if they figure out how I died," Jackson said nervously. He hadn't really considered the possibility that his little game could get him killed.  
"So what do you want?" Derek said.  
"I- I'm going to tell someone. Everyone," Jackson said, blood rising to his face.  
"Well, you wouldn't be here if you didn't want something," Derek reasoned.  
"Uh, I was… What are you willing to give me?" Jackson said, unsure.  
"And what makes you think I'm willing to give you anything?" Derek said, steadily getting angrier. "Why shouldn't I just make you shut up? I could put you in the hospital; I could hurt you so badly you wouldn't be able to tell. Or…"  
Derek's dark eyes flashed a bit of amusement for a minute. "You know, I could make sure you never want to tell anyone."  
Jackson trembled as Derek grabbed him by the neck and threw him on the stairs. He quickly ripped the boy's shirt off, tearing it into strips and tying Jackson's hands to the railing before the boy had a chance to register what was happening. Derek smiled down at his prey. He took off the boy's shoes and socks, then slid his pants off of his long legs. He broke his focus for a second, glancing at the door.  
He smiled more broadly then, and hooked his fingers into Jackson's red briefs. He tugged at them slightly, so they slid down to the base of his cock. Jacksons' pubes were exposed, as well as most of his pelvis. He could feel his cock growing beneath the red briefs as he was slowly exposed. Derek stood to the side as he did this, exposing Jackson's body to the light from the window.  
Slowly, Derek tantalizingly slid the underwear over Jackson's hips, and down his long cock, before flinging them off of his ankles. "It's okay," Derek yelled at the door. "You can come in."  
Everything was still for a second, then Danny came through the door nervously. He'd been watching his best friend being stripped through the window. For years, he'd lusted after Jackson's tight body. He had a boner tenting his borrowed jeans as he stepped back into the house for the second time that day. He enjoyed seeing the boy that had teased him for years lying naked and helpless in front of him.  
Derek quickly slipped off all of his clothes, leaving only his tight black boxer-briefs. He looked at Danny as if he should do the same. Danny obeyed, taking off all of Derek's clothes, but leaving Derek's white boxer-briefs, which were actually a bit tight on Danny. Derek then confused both of the boys as he grabbed Danny's broad, naked shoulders, and looked at him with malice in his eyes. His teeth got longer and his jaw seemed to extend as he let loose a mighty roar right into the boy's face. He shook violently, squeezing the boy's arms hard enough to bruise them.  
Danny, feeling very confused, went numb. He felt as if he was about to pass out. Tears streamed down his face and he was surprised to feel his white boxer briefs get wet from peeing himself. Derek then returned to normal, smiling amusedly at the boy once again. Danny felt himself regain his senses after staring death in the face. He was very confused.  
He understood as Derek slid off the boy's wet underwear and shoved it into Jackson's mouth. He smiled to himself, feeling kind of stupid for having been so scared that he'd wet himself. Derek then slid off his underwear and put them over Jackson's face and eyes, making sure that his crotch area ended up right over the boy's nose so that he would smell the fresh precum.  
He then put Jackson's ankles around the railings on either side of him, wedged at the ends. Danny admired his handiwork. His best friend was lying on the stairs, with his hands tied above him, making his lean biceps and pecs flex, and his long, slender legs splayed in the air so his asshole was exposed. His urine soaked underwear hung out of his mouth and Derek's jizz covered boxer briefs covered his face. Derek and Danny both noticed that Jackson was hard.  
Danny lined his dick up with Jackson's asshole first, his long and slender dick slowly pushing into the tight hole. He gave a few thrusts before giving Derek a chance. As his slightly smaller, much thicker cock pushed into the boy, Jackson released a sigh of relief, like he'd been waiting for this for a long time.  
Derek gave a few rough thrusts, then the two began sticking it in one at a time, so that they each got a quick thrust in Jackson's asshole before the next one pushed in. Jackson moaned and screamed as they roughly used his hole. Derek ripped his underwear off of the boy's head so he could get a better view. Then, they both lined up their hard dicks with Jackson's exposed asshole, and penetrated him at the same time.  
Jackson screamed loudly, which dissolved into a moan of ecstasy. They continued to both fuck him at the same time while Jackson writhed and twisted, his hard dick spilling precum all over his defined abs. Feeling playful, at one point, Derek jumped up and put his hard, muscular ass in Jackson's face. He pulled the boy's cute face in closer, and farted. He laughed a little, then resumed his double penetration with Danny.  
Both Derek and Danny were close to cumming . Danny pulled out, and climbed around Jackson's limbs. He squatted above Jackson's neck, so his cute little tanned ass was in his face, and his dick pointing at the boy's pecs. He jerked his long, hairless dick a few times, and came on his best friend's tight pecs. At the same time, Derek grabbed Jackson's slender thighs, and held his pelvis against the boy's ass, his thick pubes brushing against the boy's balls. His thick cock was deep inside Jackson as he came, his jizz landing deep within the boy.  
Jackson's dick ached and looked practically blue as it yearned for attention. Danny couldn't help himself. He pulled the underwear out of Jackson's mouth, and lowered his asshole to the boy's face. Jackson got the message, and licked the tight hole a few times, pushing his tongue into the crack. When Danny was satisfied, he turned around and sat on Jackson's cock. He only had to bounce on it a few times before Jackson came explosively.  
Derek pulled Danny off of the boy's cock, looking almost hurt. He then buried his tongue deep in Danny's throat, grabbing his ass cheek and fingering his hole a bit with one hand. Derek wanted to make the boy his. He untied Jackson, but told him not to move. He whispered to Danny, then the two of them stood before Jackson, who was sitting on a step, cum oozing out of his ass and down his chest. Together, they aimed their impressive cocks at Jackson and pissed all over him, marking their territory as a couple.  
Derek collected all of the clothes, and told Danny where he could find a shower, giving his cute little ass a spank as he walked off. He told Jackson to remember this if he ever wanted to tell anyone his secret, then strode off toward the shower, taking all three men's clothes with him. Jackson stumbled out of the door, naked, covered with cum and piss, jizz dripping out of his ass, and completely satisfied.


	9. Chapter 9

Scott and Derek met up in the woods. Derek called Scott, telling him that they needed to meet when Scott had some free time. They decided upon the woods, because it would be harder for the werewolf-hunting Argent family to track them to this secluded location. Derek was waiting for Scott when he arrived at the small clearing in the trees.  
"Hey, what did you need?" Scott asked.  
"I just wanted to let you know that I've taken a mate," Derek said awkwardly, almost blushing.  
"Another wolf?" Scott asked.  
"No…No, it's someone you kinda know," Derek said, cursing himself for having called Scott. At the time, he thought it would be a good idea. He knew that it'd be best to let Scott know if someone else was aware that they werewolves. But this meeting turned out to be more awkward than he'd imagined.  
"Who?" Scott said, almost impatiently.  
"Danny, from your school," Derek said, looking at the ground.  
Scott was silent for a moment, and Derek felt uneasy. Eventually, he looked up at Scott. He was worried to find an aggravated look on his face, and his body tense.  
"Scott, I-" Derek said worriedly. He stopped when he realized that Scott wasn't reacting to the news. He smelled it too, now. Someone else was with them.  
A bullet zoomed past both of their heads, lodging itself in a tree. Both wolves jerked, about to run. "I wouldn't move if I was you," a voice boomed from behind a tree.  
Chris Argent stepped from the clearing. "I've set up a few traps, in case you try to run," he said, pointing the gun at the two of them.  
"What do you want?" Derek asked angrily.  
"I'm not here to kill you, if that's what you're thinking," he said, an amused smile on his lips. "I'm here because of my daughter, Allison. I don't want Scott seeing her."  
"I won't stop seeing her. I love her," Scott snarled.  
"Well, it doesn't seem like you have a choice," Argent said arrogantly.  
"Listen, calm down," Derek said. "Why don't you want Scott seeing her? You know he won't hurt her."  
"Not intentionally," Argent said. "But if things heat up between the two of them… I know it's difficult to control your urges as a teenager, much less a monster. If you aren't getting… release, you'll start to want it more and more. Eventually, you won't be able to control yourself. I'm just looking out for my daughter."  
Derek looked at Scott's pained expression. He knew that Scott would never let go. "What if I watch him? Make sure things don't get too serious or too dangerous?" Derek asked.  
"Trust a monster? I don't think so. Unless…" Argent's voice trailed off suggestively. "I'll tell you what, you let Scott fuck you and get his release, and I'll let him keep seeing Allison."  
"No!" barked Derek instinctively. He looked over at Scott, who actually seemed to be considering it.  
"You know, suddenly, I'm liking that idea better," Argent said, pointing the gun at Derek's head. "Yeah, I think you'll do that."  
Derek looked back and forth between Scott and Argent. Scott was frozen, and looked confused and unsure of what to do.  
"With a gun to your head, I'd say you don't have much of a choice," said Argent. "Take off your clothes."  
Derek stared down the barrel of the gun pointed at him. Argent cocked it threateningly. Derek reluctantly removed his shirt. His pale pectorals bulged from his chest. He bent over and removed his shoes and socks. "Why don't you give this stuff to me?" Argent said, obviously nervous that one of them may have a weapon.  
Derek kicked the clothes over to the older man before sliding off his pants. He kicked them over to Argent as well, and examined the man's face. Derek definitely didn't want to be naked and helpless in front of the werewolf hunter. But what other choice did he have? If he tried to fight, one of the two wolves was almost sure to die. Argent had a clear advantage.  
He slid the tight underwear over his thick, hairy thighs, and tossed them to Argent. He now stood completely naked in front of his enemy, his thick cock and thicker pubes exposed to the air. With his wolf abilities, strong physique, and massive cock, he was very unfamiliar with the feelings of helplessness and submission that overwhelmed him. His dark eyes glared at his captor.  
"Now, bend over and spread your cheeks for young Scott," Argent said, clearly delighted by his role. Derek obeyed, opening his hole to the breeze.  
"So, Scott. I think it's about time for you to toss your clothes over to me," Argent said smugly.  
Scott looked embarrassed. He also had no desire to let his mortal enemy and the father of his girlfriend see his naked cock. However, the gun shoved in his face made the decision for him. He took off his t-shirt and tossed it onto the pile of Derek's clothes. His large, tanned biceps flexed as he took off his shoes and socks, tossing them onto the growing pile. He slid both his underwear and pants off, putting them with the other clothes. He stood straight, his lean, tan body totally naked for Chris Argent's viewing. To throw some salt on the wound, Argent said "Now, turn around in a circle."  
The youngest boy did as he was told, humiliated to show off his body in front of his girlfriend's dad. When he came full circle, Argent looked almost shocked. "Turn around and let me see your back again," he said.  
He obeyed, and Argent approached, digging the gun into Scott's naked back. He grabbed the boy's ass, and moaned in pleasure. "I've never seen an ass like that before," Chris said to himself, caressing the perfect tanned bubble butt. Argent composed himself, and backed away, keeping the gun pointed at the two wolves.  
"Now, rub your dick along Derek's crack," Argent commanded. Scott turned around and grabbed his long, tan cock, rubbing it up and down the warm ass. Eventually, his dick got hard from the stimulation.  
Argent saw Scott's growing nine-inch boner. "Good, now put it in Derek," he said.  
Scott grabbed his long cock by the base and lined it up with his Alpha's hole. He slowly wedged the head in, and continued to push until all nine inches were buried within his ass. "Now pump that ass," Argent said gleefully, almost sounding as if he was joking.  
Derek watched Scott's hairy feet take a better stance as he felt the cock inside of him pushing in and out. Scott's face reddened as he realized that he was fucking his mentor in front of his girlfriend's father. If he hadn't been Allison's dad, it wouldn't have been nearly so awkward. But he intended to stay with the girl, and knew that he'd be seeing his tormentor again and again. He wondered if he'd ever be able to see the man without thinking of this moment.  
Scott's ass muscles flexed as he pushed in and out of Derek's chiseled ass. He grabbed on to the man's waist, getting into the rhythm now. The awkwardness faded from the situation as he got into the pleasure he was getting from the tight hole he was pounding. Derek, however, was bent over entirely, grabbing his ankles and watching his low-hanging balls swing back and forth as Scott's tan, hairy thighs pushed back and forth.  
Argent couldn't help his growing erection as he watched Scott's perfect, tan ass while the boy jammed his nine-inch rod into Derek. He wanted to whip his dick out and jack off at the fantasy playing out in front of him, but he needed to keep his air of dominance. Instead, he rubbed his cock from the outside of his jeans.  
Scott began pounding Derek harder and harder as he got close to cumming. At the last second, he pulled out and shot his load on Derek's back, his thick jizz spreading over the man's broad shoulders. Derek stood up straight, and Scott backed up from the man, his boner deflating.  
"One last thing," Argent said. He came closer to Scott, and turned to boy around. He bent him over, and ran his hands over the perfect bubble butt. He pushed the barrel of the gun against Scott's hole, laughing as he jumped from the cold metal against his sensitive area. He roughly pushed a finger in, and rubbed his cock through his jeans until a dark spot spread from the tip of his dick, running down the leg of his jeans.  
"Okay, you're free to go. But be careful of the traps. In fact, I'd go back the way you came," Argent said, collecting the clothes.  
"But we both got here by walking down the busiest road in town!" Derek said.  
"Oh, well, in that case, here," Argent said. He tossed the sneakers back to the two werewolves, before stalking off into the woods.


	10. Chapter 10

Danny and Derek were in the Hale house. Danny was enjoying his elicit relationship with the werewolf. Though he knew it was dangerous and subversive, he was drawn to it, probably in part because it was dangerous and subversive. They'd gotten comfortable in their relationship, but it never got boring. They had spent nearly every free moment together for the past few weeks. He could easily sneak in and out of Danny's house, as Scott had done months ago. He'd gotten to be better friends with Scott, too, since they'd been around each other so much more lately.  
Tonight they were at Derek's house, talking. Usually, they met elsewhere, since the house was really just the burned foundations of its former self. Also, the place had painful memories of the family that he once had. In time, conversation turned to the night he lost his family.  
Derek explained the situation to him. "After that, I've never really been able to get close to anyone. Well, not until-" Derek's rare happy expression clouded over as his body tensed suddenly. He looked around the room. He sniffed the air, and a look of sad acceptance came over his face.  
"I should probably tell you something," Derek said nervously. "I know we don't usually meet here, but tonight, I didn't really have…"  
He trailed off as he looked glumly at the door. Chris Argent walked in, smiling with a gun in his hand. "Oh, don't stop on my account."  
"Allison's dad? What's going on?" Danny asked.  
"I'm sorry, Danny," Derek said, unable to look at the boy.  
Argent smiled. "Should we just get this started then?" he said, pointing the gun at Derek.  
Derek glared at him with disgust. "I don't even understand why-" he was cut short by Argent cocking the gun, and pointing it through the doorway through which he'd entered.  
He jerked his head to the side, indicating someone to come into the house. Scott hopped in, his hands tied behind his back, his ankles bound, and his mouth gagged. He was completely naked and looked somewhat confused and bedraggled.  
Danny looked at Derek. "What's going on?" he asked urgently.  
"You see," Argent interrupted, "I got a little show of Mr. McCall's ass the other day." He grabbed a fistful of the bubble butt. "Since then I haven't been able to get it off of my mind. So I went to his house and took what I wanted. Really, it's not kidnapping. More like stealing a dog."  
Danny looked back to Derek. "So, why am I here?"  
Derek continued to glare darkly at Argent. "He didn't give me a choice. Scott isn't strong enough yet…"  
"You see," Argent picked up, "after I had my fun, I couldn't just return such a… precious commodity. No, Derek slipped up by letting me get to his Beta. So now he has to pay."  
"You mean you're trading me?" Danny screamed at Derek. Derek continued to glare intensely at the floor.  
"Oh, no, don't worry about that. I don't want just anyone. That'd be sick! I have a wife! No, but I want to see Derek suffer. I want to see him suffer for letting the last Alpha kill my sister," Argent said hotly. He composed himself and went on. "So here's the deal. You and Scott get down and dirty in front of your little lover-wolf."  
He grabbed Scott by his large, tanned bicep and led him in front of the couch on which Derek and Danny sat. He untied the boy, and pushed him down on all fours. He pointed his gun at Danny. "Strip."  
Danny's heart was pounding. He was very confused as to what was going on. The whole thing seemed unreal. He heard the gun cock, and realized that if he didn't do as the man said, he was probably going to die. He seemed to have no problem doing something extreme that would hurt Derek Hale. Reluctantly, he stood, and removed his shirt, tossing it on the couch where he had been sitting. He then removed his shoes, socks, and pants, putting them on the couch. He stood, unsure what he should do next. He felt exposed, with all of the eyes on his hairless chest and smooth abs. He was a bit embarrassed by his tight briefs, which had a design of men on it, and the phrase "I heart boys" printed across the elastic band. He thought that he and his boyfriend would be having an intimate night alone, and figured it'd be cute and sexy. Now he wished nobody else could see them, as they were rather revealing.  
"All the way," Argent commanded. His heart sank as he pushed the tight briefs to his ankles, stepping out of them. The man with the gun took him by the arm and threw him to the floor, also on his hands and knees. "Now, Scott. I want you to mount Derek's little mate and fuck him like the dog that you are."  
Scott looked at Danny's face, worried and paralyzed by fear. Danny returned his look. Argent shot a round off, into the ceiling. Both boys jumped, and then silence rang through the room. "I'm serious," Argent said. Danny nodded solemnly, understanding that if he didn't give Scott the go-ahead, then they'd both die.  
The Beta crawled behind Danny, his cock already hard from the thought of fucking the cute boy. Though the situation wasn't ideal, he was still turned on by the idea of getting to have sex with someone so attractive. He lined up his cock with the boy's hole, and pushed into him. He rested his hands on the boy's back, and his knees between Danny's, fucking him like two animals.  
Argent chuckled to himself, and then turned the gun to Derek. "You! Watch this," he said. Derek forced himself to watch his student fucking his mate. He saw Danny's smooth, tall body on all fours with his legs spread apart. His face was looking at the floor, and his wide, tanned shoulders tense. Scott was dutifully pushing his pelvis in and out of the boy, both cute asses bouncing with each thrust. He had to admit, it did look something like two dogs having sex.  
Gratefully, Scott felt an electric shock through his body as cum drained from his balls and into his cock. He howled "I'm gonna cum!"  
Argent grabbed him by the hairy armpits and stood him up, dragging him to Danny's face and putting him on his knees. He jerked Scott's dick a few times, and jizz shot out, covering Danny's cute tanned face and dark hair. Argent laughed condescendingly. "Okay, time to add a little salt to the wound. Danny, Scott, stand up, and then make out," he said, almost gleefully.  
Danny and Scott both awkwardly got to their feet, and Danny leaned in, kissing the shorter boy. They passionately kissed for a few minutes, Derek watching painfully the entire time. Cum still ran down Danny's face and on to his defined chest, mixing with the two boys' saliva.  
Danny's hands ran down Scott's back, down to his perfect bubble butt. This intimacy wasn't intentional, but rather an instinct when Danny was making out. He realized what he was doing, and took his hands away from the amazing ass. Argent noticed, however, and commanded them to grab each other's asses. They obeyed dispassionately, their hands resting limply on the cheeks.  
Chris Argent was dissatisfied, so he pulled the two apart. "Okay, now go to your wolf-mate," he said to Danny. Danny walked over to the sitting Derek. "I want you to spread your ass cheeks and show him your hole." Danny obeyed. "Now, Derek, lean in and smell it. Smell Scott's long dick in there. Smell how your best friend has betrayed you with your mate." With that, Argent smacked Derek's head deeper into the ass, his nose penetrating the hole, and then left.  
All three just stood frozen for a few seconds, unsure what to do. Derek pulled his nose from the tight hole, and Danny straightened. He gathered and put on his clothes. "That's it," Derek said. "Don't you two worry. Chris Argent will get what's coming to him."


	11. Chapter 11

Derek Hale had spent weeks preparing. He was planning to completely use and abuse Chris Argent. They had tolerated one another's existence for years, but now Chris had gone too far. He had to pay.  
Derek had been feeling nervous in the days leading up to the night he planned his raid on Argent. He worried that this nervousness would take over him before he got his revenge. However, on the chosen night, Derek was feeling determined. Adrenaline pumped through his veins all day, and he was excited to take out his wrath. He got the call from Scott that he'd successfully gotten Alison out of the house for the night. Later, he got a call from Stiles saying that he'd managed to get Mrs. Argent out of the house with a fake PTA conference that would lead to a series of setbacks, keeping her out long enough for Derek to execute his plan.  
Derek silently stalked through the night, swiftly moving through the city until he reached the Argent residence. He'd gotten to know the security measures in his previous encounters with the Argent family, and through a little recon from Scott. He deftly avoided the cameras and alarms, climbing to the one unsecure window in the house. He opened it and tumbled into the attic of the house. After navigating through the piles of old mementos and furniture, Derek found the stairs and quietly crawled through the house. His skills were heightened by the thrill of the hunt, so he was able to stalk his prey without making a sound. Chris was completely unaware of the impending danger when Derek descended upon him in his living room. The wolf quickly wrestled his prey to the ground, and tied his hands and feet with rope he'd brought for the occasion.  
"What the fuck are you-"was all Chris Argent was able to mutter before a pair of boxers was shoved into his mouth. He tasted sweat, a bit of urine, and a little salty cum. Derek wore the underwear every day since he began plotting his revenge. By now they reeked.  
"You went too far, Argent," Derek said. He stood the man up and leaned him against the mantle of his fireplace. Argent stopped struggling and seemed to accept his fate as Derek used a pair of scissors he'd brought to carefully cut the man's clothes off. The wolf looked at his humiliated, naked nemesis. His head hung low, looking down at his hairy, toned chest. A hairy trail led down from his bellybutton to his trimmed pubic hair. His legs and arms were very hairy as well. He spent an especially long time examining the man's genitals. His cut dick was no larger than three inches, flaccid, and his balls were shrunken from fear. Derek took the tattered shreds and put them into a large plastic bag, along with the scissors. He then sat on the edge of a coffee table in the middle of the luxurious room and laid the naked man across his knees. "You need to be punished."  
With that, Derek began spanking the man's hairy ass. His protruding cheeks bounced when struck, jiggling after the impact. Derek loved watching his enemy's butt turn red as he smacked it harder and harder. Argent struggled against the punishment, still bound and gagged. He screamed a bit the first few times he was spanked, but eventually accept his fate, only wincing after every strike. Derek stopped every now and then so that the man wouldn't be able to predict the beat of his hands. He enjoyed the total control he had over his humiliated adversary, his large cock swelling slightly in his jeans. He used his hands to jiggle the cheeks, delighted by the ripples jiggling through them. Then, he pulled the cheeks apart, exposing his hairy little asshole.  
Derek leaned in and sniffed the hole, pleased by the scent of his submissive prey. He poked at it with his finger, feeling the tight hole squeeze around the tip. The man was clearly a virgin when it came to anal sex. He tickled the asshole, enjoying Argent's attempts to wriggle and pull away from the sensation. He dug his pointer finger in to the first knuckle, then to the second, eventually sliding his entire finger into the man. Pulling his finger out, he repeated the entire process painfully slowly, fingerfucking the man. After a few turns of this, Derek began to slide a second finger into the man's hole, stretching it. Argent began to relax his hole, accepting his fate and submitting to the wolf's powerful fingers in his ass. He was worried when he felt a third finger enter him, fearing that his dominator would want to fist him. Derek considered it, but decided not to.  
Instead, after pounding the asshole with three fingers for a while, he got up, rolling the bound, naked man off of his lap and onto the expensive carpet. He left the room for a few minutes and returned with a bag. Derek considered bringing his own toys, but decided to use things he could find around Argent's house instead. He figured that having his own possessions in his ass would add to the humiliation.  
Derek pulled a bit of rope from his backpack and flipped Argent over, tying his legs to his hands so that his thighs were spread and his ankles in the air. That way, the wolf could get a view of Argent's face as he violated his asshole. First, Derek took one of the man's expensive pens out of the bag, and slid the cool metal in and out of his ass a few times. He saw Argent's face redden, the filthy boxers still hanging from his mouth. Smiling, Derek pulled the pen out of his hole and replaced it with a long candlestick from his dining room table. He pushed the small end of the candle in, and continued pushing until the entire thing almost disappeared within the hairy ass cheeks. He pulled it all the way out and pushed it back in several times, his eyes trained on Argent's. Derek was enjoying his revenge, reveling in his captive's humiliation. Finally, Derek pulled the candlestick from the man's ass and revealed what he planned to use to finish the job. He took a long, thick cucumber from his bag. He was nearly giddy with glee when he found the massive vegetable in Argent's fridge. It was at least eight inches long and so wide in the middle that Derek almost couldn't fit his hand around it. He happily pushed the chilled vegetable against the man's sensitive, exposed hole, rubbing it up and down his crack. Then, he forcefully pushed the cucumber into Argent's ass, the man letting out a shout through the underwear as the object was pushed inside him. A surprised tear rolled down his cheek and absorbed into the material hanging from his mouth as Derek gleefully fucked him with the large vegetable. After stretching his asshole with the cucumber for nearly five minutes, Derek stood erect and pulled Argent up by the hair, forcing him to his feet. The cucumber was still protruding from his hairy ass cheeks, and Derek commanded him to push it out. Argent squeezed his ass and the vegetable fell to the floor. The wolf picked it up and shoved it under the man's nose, making him smell his own ass. He ripped the wet underwear from his mouth and shoved the vegetable in, commanding him to eat the entire thing. Humiliated, Argent ate the object with which he had been fucked, tasting his own ass.  
Derek leaned in close, pressing the erection in his jeans against the man's hairy, flaccid cock. The eight inches were slowly tearing the denim, so he unzipped his pants and the member immediately flew out. He commanded his submissive to his knees, and pushed his mouth against the member, forcing him to deep-throat it. Derek happily removed his thick, pulsing eight-inches and laughed as the man choked and gagged. He grabbed Argent by the back of the head and skullfucked him, shoving his pelvis against his face. Chris Argent was embarrassed by the fact that he was naked in his own living room, with his enemy's low hanging balls smacking him violently on the chin. Furthermore, he felt more humiliated by the fact that his master was still fully clothing. These feelings mixed within him, making his dick grow to an erect three inches.  
Derek Hale continued skullfucking his prey until he came, squeezing hot loads of jizz into the man's mouth. He made Argent open his cum filled mouth while he spit into it, adding more of himself for the man to swallow. He backed up and stuffed his soft eight-inch cock into his pants. He noticed that Argent's now erect penis was the same size as when it was flaccid. "Man, is that even a cock?" he said, kneeling to play with the tiny member. He turned the little dick over in his hands, examining it and commenting on its size. Chris Argent said nothing, but his entire face turned a bright shade of scarlet. Laughing, Derek stood and kicked the man in his balls.  
"Look at you, you little bitch. Get up onto your knees," he said to the crumpled form on the expensive carpet. The man weakly got to his knees. Derek removed his eight-inch cock and low-hanging balls from his pants once more, and commanded the man to suck his nuts. Argent obeyed, filling his mouth with the huge balls. Then, Derek dropped his pants, and demanded that Argent kiss his ass. He turned around to reveal the pale, tight, muscular cheeks to the man. Argent leaned in and planted his pursed lips on a cheek, feeling the muscle flex as Derek farted in his face. He turned around laughing, and grabbed his massive cock at the head. He pointed it at Argent, and began peeing. He covered the man's body in piss, being sure to stain the carpet beneath him. At one point, he even forced Argent to open his mouth and swallow some of his pee. He finished and pulled his pants back up, satisfied.  
He yanked the man to his feet by his hair, and led the piss-covered submissive up the long staircase and into his own bedroom. He instructed him to locate paper and all of the clothes that he owned. The naked man hurriedly bounced around the room, still bound at the hands and feet, managing to find everything that Derek asked for. He untied Argent's hands and gave him the pen that had been in his ass. He told him to write a letter explaining to his family that he was giving up his marriage and wolf-hunting in order to live in the woods, getting in touch with nature. Derek was confident that everyone would assume it was a mid-life crisis and believe that the man was gone of his own free will. He then retied the man's hands and led him to the en suite bathroom, throwing all of the clothes into the bathtub. He then produced a match from his pocket and set fire to the clothes in several places. Argent watched as all of his clothes slowly burned into a pile of ashes. Derek turned on the shower and washed away the only thing that separated Argent's naked body from the world.  
"Now, we're going to get into my car and find a new home for you," Derek said with a dark glee.  
"But I'll get arrested for public indecency," Argent blurted stupidly, unsure of why that was the first thing that popped into his mind. The entire situation had him thinking somewhat irregularly.  
Derek snarled, and left the bathroom, returning a few minutes later with something in his pocket. He untied Argent and stepped behind him. He slipped something around the man's ankles, and slid the smooth fabric up his legs until it covered his ass and genitals. His small erection tented the silky pink material. He then slid something around the man's arms, clasping it in the back. Argent suddenly realized that Derek had dressed him in a pair of his wife's underwear and one of her matching bras. "There," Derek said, resting a hand on the silk-covered ass, "now you'll be fine in public."  
Derek led the man out of the house and into his car. He rolled down the windows and sped off into the night. He made sure to drive through the busiest parts of town letting people see his submissive in his bra and panties, the tiny erection poking out of the waistband of the underwear. Eventually, they reached a town a few miles from where Argent previously lived. He opened the door and told Argent to get out, instructing him to enter the s&m bar across the street. "I don't ever want to see you again. If I do, I'll kill you. You know I can do it," he said threateningly. He closed the door and sped off, turning around to go back home. As he neared Argent on the way back, he lowered his window and said "Oh, and Chris? Never fuck with a wolf's pack."


End file.
